


Chaos wants to devour.

by ChaoticMadness14



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Calron, Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot, spoilers for The Silver Mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMadness14/pseuds/ChaoticMadness14
Summary: “Power,” Alex gasped. He raised his hand, blackness coiling around it like smoke.“I can feel it. The power of chaos, running through me —”--------------------------------------------------------------------So...It's 2 am and this is just a random short fic I wrote I'm probably gonna regret posting this in the morning.I do not own the series. This work is just for entertainment purposes.
Relationships: Callum Hunt/Aaron Stewart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Chaos wants to devour.

#1

Call reached out and grabbed Aaron’s hand. Aaron looked surprised for a second. Then his grip locked with Call’s. Call wanted to tell his best friend how sorry he was, how this was all his fault, but Aaron spoke before he got a chance.

“At least we’re going to die together,” Aaron said. Then, unbelievably, he smiled at Call. We’re not, Call wanted to say. We’re going to live…

Time hung suspended. That light was everything that chaos wasn’t. It was bright and burning and cold like the edge of a knife, and Call knew without the shadow of a doubt that when it struck him, it would kill him.

The bolt of light missed him by inches — he felt something sear his cheek as he tumbled forward and over — and then, fetching up on his side, he raised his head and saw it strike Aaron in the chest. 

The force of it lifted Aaron off his feet and sent him flying. He crashed down in the grass several feet away, his eyes wide open and glassy, staring at the sky. 

Everything around him went silent, only the slight whimper that escaped from Aaron’s mouth echoed in Call’s mind. He had to be alive. He couldn’t die. He’s not dead-- he can’t be

He remembered what he had felt before when he’d touched Aaron’s soul. The sense of life, of something existing in the world, bright and solid. But there was nothing there now. Aaron was a shell. He was dead, leaving only the shadows of his beautiful soul.

Call whirled on Alex. Alex had sent the bolt of pure light. He had killed Aaron and for that, he would pay. Now Alex had Aaron’s power. He almost seemed to be pulsing, like a star about to go supernova. His skin was shimmering and rippling with bands of light and dark.

“Power,” Alex gasped. He raised his hand, blackness coiling around it like smoke.

“I can feel it. The power of chaos, running through me —”

Blood red rimmed Call’s vision, the dark strands of chaos bristled within him. The chaos seemed to swirl around him, this time it wasn’t a force Call had to reign in. This time it was at his command. 

Chaos wants to devour.


End file.
